With Out You
by kjkc95
Summary: Adopted from Bieber's Baby       Disclaimer : I own nothing of this until the plot from chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Hi,

This is Bieber's Baby's story that I have adopted. The first 7 chapters are her's I will be putting up a new chapter every couple of day until the seventh chapter then I will be putting up my chapters after , I hope you like my take on this story.

Kjkc95 : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Breath in Breath out, Breath in Breath out, I kept on chanting that to myself you can do this, who cares if he is here it's not like you haven't talk to him in almost 5 years which you have.

-~- Flashback -~-

"are you sure you want to do this" Dmitri asked with as much love as I could see

"Yes, I've wanted you for such a long time" I replied with so much certainty I could put in it everyone was doing it and I was losing my virginity to someone I love.

-~- End Flashback -~-

That night was the best night of my life, but the dream ended when I woke up and he was gone no note no reason just gone for good, I called him so many times, I texted I email but he didn't answer soon enough I lost hope, the only person I told was my best friend Lissa no one else knows what happen with me and Dmitri they all think I am to frigid for sex.

"Rose, Rose, ROSE snap out of it!" Lissa was yelling at the top of her voice

We were sitting in the school parking lot students coming in and out this was our first year at college, Lissa and I had picked the same university her to become a vet and me believe it or not a lawyer well I am going to see if I can get into sexual predators law to put those bastards away.

Ever since Mia got raped I wanted to put those sick bastards away and since that night with Dmitri it felt like I was raped, when he left so with no distractions I picked up my grades finished school worked for a year Lissa traveled, and I had enough money to pay for the whole four years at college.

"Ahh….Sorry Lissa just excitited for our first day at college, and that we get to finally be roommates…I wonder how big the rooms are you know all of your stuff" I hope she doesn't really see what's the matter but Lissa being Lissa she see's through it easily.

"Rose it's okay to be sad, what Dmitri did to you is unforgivable and you will get over it, I mean this is College Rose and you are the hottest girl here flaunt it work it…..have fun" she was so positive about this.

"You know what Lissa your right lets have fun, rule this school were both signal so why not have fun, go to frat parties sleep with people, but not enough to make us whores…you in" I asked she had to be in I couldn't be solo in this it wouldn't make sense she seemed having a hard time but how could it be hard to make the best decision ever?.

"Yea I'm in let's show this college who we are and that no one sleeps then walks away from Rose Hathaway"

With this sister hood pack down we got out of Lissa BMW 3 series Convertible, her family is like crazy rich and ever since they have taken me in I've been able to get what she gets but they have to force me to take it.

Andre sees us get in and runs over…."Well Well, who have we got it Rosie Posey and Lissa Siisa isn't it great to have your brother here at the same college, invite you to your cool parties and be your guide what do you say?"

Andre knew how much I hated to be called Rosie Posey but yet he still did it "Andre how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie Posey, I'm 20 not 2 and anyway we don't need your help me and Lissa are going to have fun, get to know the guys and the parties were going to be the hottest chicks here" I demended and looking around at the chicks I could already tell that we were the hottest chicks here

"Well have fun with that just stay away from Tasha and her gang they are not the right people to hang out with…and plus I don't think u want to go near them anyway Dmitri is going out with her or in other words his Fucking her for shore…okay?"

"Got you Andre no Tasha but your friends with Dmitri and you know what happened to rose so if Dmitri is here then wont Tasha bee, doesn't that mean you're going to be hanging out with the wrong people?" Lissa protested she wasn't going to hang out with Tasha just liked pissing Andre off she would be an awesome Lawyer.

I tried to get her to change her major but for some reason she loves helping animals even if it does mean cutting them up, you could see that Andre was pissed with this but it was true.

"Okay fine Dmitri can only hang out with us if there is no more Tasha anyway she was annoying me I would of said it to him sooner or later you just changed my mind anyway you have to get settled in and your room assigned then I can help you ladies move in to your room for the next 4 years how does that sound"

We could tell he didn't want to talk about Tasha or Dmitri and who did he showed us around first and it was so amazing, coffee shops laptops open no more uniforms I could get used to this, I smiled inside knowing I would be happy who care if Dmitri is here I don't love him anymore and I don't want him anymore, I have all the family I want and need The dragomirs were my new family and I was happy with that.

Lissa and I were setting up our room we both got double beds and had window view the room was huge a desk each, flat screen and huge bathroom two sinks for us mini kitchen mini lounge room, I had a feeling it was because of the Dragomirs influence that got us this room but who cares its huge Lissa was hanging up some posters and setting out our makeup.

Andre walked in like it was second home which it sort of is him and his "gang" as he calls it which I just think their gangster wannabes silently laugh inside

"hay Lissa, Rose meet the gang" Lissa had come out of the bathroom and Andre was already on our couch watching the T.V with the rest of the "gang" he continues not even bothering to look up.

"This is mason, Eddie, Adrian, Jessie" he was pointing to each one of the guys glued to the T.V boys and their technology I don't get it Lissa just rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking the same with me I was almost finishing putting up all of our photos when I heard that voice that I never wanted to hear and still gives me chills

"Hay Andre sorry I'm Late got caught up doing things"

After hearing the voice I dropped the photo I was putting up Lissa saw this and run straight over with that I turned around to see those brown eyes that will forever remain in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe the Dmitri would have the nerve to come here, in my room with Lissa who hates him, Andre seems to notice my distress and just gives me a simple mouthed sorry; he knew I wouldn't be happy with this

"it's alright D just come and sit here on the couch while the ladies finish unpacking then I'm taking my sisters" he was stressing the sisters part to Dmitri so he wouldn't hurt me, I think he is trying to get me happy again.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation just kept busy so I wouldn't have to see his face, and I would seem too talk to him, when Lissa and I had finished it looked like we had re decorated the whole room, we had even got the boys to move some furniture just so it looked right again I wonder why Lissa isn't doing fashion as her major just another little subject on the side until she decided which was just stupid.

When we were all finished we both slumped down on the couch and relaxing

"are you ladies finished lets go out" Andre called out

"Andre Lissa and I really don't feel like going out we just moved around a whole room I really don't feel like seeing guys trying to hook up with me hopelessly it's really sad when that happens all the time" I stressed time just to make sure Dmitri knew I didn't care about him anymore

"awww come on Rosie, when did u ever say no to guys hooking up with you" Andre shot back

me being Rose Hathaway I had to reply with a snarky comment

"oohhh ouch that hurts….have you considered suing your brain for non-support?"

Lissa just start laughing her head off so did Mason and that Adrian guy, Andre shut his mouth after that and Dmitri just did a smirk like he knew what was coming.

"God than don't come but what was that sisterhood pack you made with Lissa, having fun and being the hottest chicks on campus?" he asked clearly trying to win this argument I think he forgot I am going to be a lawyer

"well if you want to put it that way, I'm sure the guys will be very disappointed not having anything special to look at like Lissa and I but it will be easier for them to do everyone else, then we come on the scene and all the guys will be over seeing the same girls they will jump at the opportunity to get with us" I finished off just like a closing argument

"So you're going to sit here and wait for the guys to come to you when you go out?, what happens when u become the girls they see all the time?"

He thought he had me here god Andre is so delusional at time "We won't go out all the time and plus there are other clubs plus, sharing is caring we finish them then someone else can have the rubbish"

Andre thought about this came over and high fived me "I taught you well Sis" Andre like to think that every time I out do him he wants to make it as if he was testing me and making sure I was learning when truth is that I just beat him without trying.

Dmitri was watching our little banter and seemed to be thinking about our conclusion "Anyway Andre why don't you get Rose and I some Chinese food you guys can stay as well" Lissa always wanted to be polite even when she just wanted them to go away she is just too nice sometimes I have to do something about that.

Andre had just comeback from the shop and we were all sitting in the mini lounge room not paying attention just in simple conversation

"So Rose what are you majoring" Adrian had decided to ask me this but no one else maybe he was going to go all around the table

"I'm majoring in Law"

"oh really what part"

"Well I will do Special Victims Law, than I hope to work with the FBI's SVU unit and specialize in Sexual victims law, so I'm learning both at the moment"

saying this Dmitri dropped his fork back at high school I skipped all my classes I don't think he expected me to get in such a high course, but since Mia I wanted to help these women, Andre was proud when we heard my dream Lissa was beaming and Adrian seemed to be shaking his head in approval

"Ahhh….I hear that is very hard to get into what made you want to do the course"

The question I had been hoping for now time to show Dmitri what he did

"Well one of my best friends was raped, and she was a mess the worst part is they didn't find the creep so she can't go out into the dark without someone being with her, and I wanted to do this because I had a turning point in high school where I wanted to show everyone they were wrong about me I got my grades up and I graduated with honors, so from someone who didn't go to school every day and skipped to me who graduated with Honors it think I did very well" I finished off

everyone was looking at me and Dmitri was just staring at his plate and not making eye contact they knew that, if Dmitri hadn't of left I wouldn't of been the person I am today and I don't care what they think I'm happy I don't need Dmitri anymore.

"Well that is very inspirational"

I decided to ask what he did being polite Lissa has been rubbing off on me I don't know what has happened but the rest of the night was fairly quiet no one wanted to get me worked up again which was, a shame because I was so ready

everyone had left Lissa was passed out I was going over my College exam seeing all my classes I don't know how I would make this College Law student work, but I would have to show everyone that I can make it and once Rose Hathaway made her mind up I would show them all I can do this I will do this.

-~- Next Day -~-

"Rose get up were going to be late, and you don't want to make a bad impression on your first day" Lissa had been running around like a chicken without a head

I looked at the clock we were going to be an hour early but I don't want to get on Lisa's bad side in the morning so I take my protest to the bathroom and get ready.

By the time we were both ready we had just enough for breakfast and coffee while we were sitting down Dmitri comes and sits down with us, I look at Lissa and she just looks around trying not to go off at Dmitri.

"Um what are you doing here, were kind of having breakfast" I couldn't help but put some hate in there just for me

"I need to talk to you Rose we have to talk" he replied not looking at me

"Sorry but I think you have me confused with someone who gives a shit" I was getting up but he pulled me back down again roughly Lissa was protesting I gave her the look to go away but stay in sight of us just in case he lost his temper

"get your hands of me Dmitri, god what happened to you, you have changed to a asshole and I'm glad your out of my life now!" I tried to get up again but he kept me there and just looked at me like I was the problem and I had done something wrong and it was my entire fault.

"You had no right to say that the other nigh about why you choose, law I know that you didn't have a friend you got raped and its sad you would go to that effort to lie to someone, I know you wanted to get back at me and put me in jail well guess what you're not fooling me I know what you want to do and it won't work" he protested all high and mighty I just stared at him like he was serious.

"Well Dmitri you think you have it all worked out, you know Mia" he nodded "Yea well she got raped don't believe me ask Lissa and Andre type her name into the internet and her story will come up its sad you would actually think I would want to make up a story about that but what is more sad is that you actually think I have the time in my life to ruin your life"

I got closer to him more deadly "Why would I want to ruin your life when you're already doing a great job by yourself, I don't want to be in your life I don't want you in my life, you leaving me after sex was the best thing that happened to me because I am in the hardest course in this college" I had almost finished my rant but not without making a scene. I got my Coffee ready "What's more sad is that you actually think I don't have the right to talk about my own life, I hate you are being a complete Jackass and I don't want to be around you again" with that I tipped all my Coffee all over him I walked out not looking back all I know is this is going to be a long four years.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been nearly 4 weeks since I had last seen Dmitri I don't know whether it was my pouring coffee over him, or him fucking Tasha all Lissa told me was that he wasn't a very happy camper and why wouldn't he be I mean he did leave me I know little cocky but hay who cares I sure as hell don't.

Lissa wanted to take us out for Andre's birthday so here I am getting ready for a hot night on the town hoping someone or something can take my mind of, Dmitri we pulled up in Lissa's BMW with our name's on the door we were in I loved Lissa's family they could get anything done for them and that's not even the best part.

Music blasting, hot guys dancing, liquor yep I could tell it's going to be a good night. I saw Andre over with his "gang" and made my way over eyeing the guys I would and wouldn't want to talk to tonight.

"So boy's who's going to be the first one to by me a drink?" of course Adrian had to jump at this

"I'll go get you one mines empty anyway"

"aww, thanks Adrian I don't know what I would do without you" Adrian walks away so I can start getting Liquored up "Happy Birthday Andre I can't believe you already 22 wow you are so old you want me to get you a wheel chair?"

"Hahahaha you're so funny Rosie now come on and give me the first dance"

We danced all night I only saw Dmitri once and he stayed away from me good, hot guys brought me these drinks but the real drama happened when I was just about to leave someone grabbed and pulled me out the side door, I was to drunk to do anything but not drunk enough to start hitting the guy.

"Roza, Roza stop it, it's me Dmitri" he sounded annoyed and concerned

"What do you want Dmitri I thought I was clear enough with the coffee incident that, I wanted you out of my life"

he seemed to ponder this for a second but I know that if he wanted to stay out of my life than he could of hell, he did it long enough till the start of College.

"Roza, If you just let me explain then I would of told you everything"

"Explain, what is there to explain Dmitri you left after having sex with me, you didn't reply to my text's emails or call's, so why should I let you explain when its already pretty clear on what happened that night, I loved you, you wanted sex, story ended"

I tried to say it hard and fast but it came out as soft and meek which I wasn't it was just Grr the way he made me even after all these years he still gives me butterfly's….wait what am I talking about its probably the liquor yep that's it the liquor

"Roza that's not true, I didn't mean to leave but that's what I do I run, and since that mistake I have regretted from then to now, Tasha takes away the pain when I fuck her and its good but it isn't love not the way you give it to me"

I wanted to believe him so much, but he was an excellent liar, like when he cheated on me with Vivien he said he didn't and he slipped, I know right oldest excuse in the book but I brought it, I thought I was in love and I wanted it to last and look how that turned out god I'm an idiot.

"look Dmitri now's not the time I have to find Lissa and I have classes in the morning and well I just don't want to be around you, I don't know what you want and now I don't care I just have to get back to school" I could tell he had hurt in his eyes but so what he left ME! Not I he did.

"Let me take you back and we can talk on the way to school, please Roza I want us to be together again" I couldn't hold myself for any longer how dare he come here and want me back after accusing me of lying about Mia, wanting him back and leaving me after I lose my virginity.

"NO, you don't get to have me back, you don't get to say you made a mistake and your sorry, you don't get to make me feel like the bad guy, you don't get anything, you lie and cheat you say you've changed but I know you haven't, you're the same Dmitri I knew those years ago from the one standing right in front of me saying all of this, but the problem is I'm not that rose anymore, I'm better, smarter and I have dreams that I want to overcome and achieve and you're not in those dreams I can sure as hell tell you that much"

with that I walked away but not without one last call from Dmitri's end "I won't give up Roza, you will be mine and I will be yours this much I can promise"

With that said I walked away and back into the club Lissa was, grinding up between these two guys, Andre was trying to hook up with this girl and Adrian was drunk, like always, I shake my head with a smile on my face and forgot about the alleyway incident I grab Lissa but not without hearing the protest from the guys.

I'm guessing they took a shine to her "Lissa we have to go back now its past curfew and I don't know about you but I really don't feel like, getting suspended within my first couple of weeks at this College" she seemed to liven up after this cause she started swearing and cursing checking her phone to see if her alarm went off which it did but she couldn't hear it because of, all the music I told her but she didn't listen.

"Oh shit okay rose Lets go now I'm just going to go say bye to Andre and, we can get going lucky you don't look to drunk cause your driving." Of course I've probably consumed more alcohol than her but with my height and build i don't get drunk as easily as she does.

"Okay I will just wait outside with the car you come out after speaking to Andre and Lissa"

"Yea"

"Be quick and no dancing with guys got it"

"Got it"

After she had left I grabbed the keys and went outside waiting for her at the car some random came up to me

"Excuse me miss but did it hurt"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell out of heaven because a body and face like that you have to be an angle"

I just out right laughed

"I'm sorry but is the your best attempt on hitting on me because that sucked I had to say"

I think he knew this was coming but he went on again.

"ahh, but you see.."

"My name's Rose"

"But you see Rose I'm talking to you and you haven't rejected me yet so I'm guessing it's working seeing as I'm standing here talking to a lovely lady with a beautiful name"

"Ahh smooth…"

"Name's Damon"

"Ahh very smooth Damon, anyway if you don't mind my friend is coming over this way and we have to get back to the College so if you don't mind" that was his cue to leave but I don't think he got it I went and helped Lissa who was stumbling over trying to catch on to something when nothing was around her

"hay Lissa you ready" she nodded while I helped her into the car. I walked around to my side and got in.

"it was very nice meeting you Rose" Damon said

"Wish I could say the same to you" he laughed

"will I see you again" I had to think about this and why not I mean it's not like anything else has happened wait just Dmitri coming back after being absent for a couple of years but that happens often right…wrong

"stranger things have happened"

With that I floored the gas and speed away but not with looking in the rear view mirror and seeing Damon waving there was something about that, guy I don't know but I knew I wanted to find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep that night, events from the night just kept on replaying, in my head just like a roundabout, Dmitri wanted to prove that he wanted me?, even though there's Damon now see this is why I stayed away from guys!, it's just all so confusing.

I wanted to tell Lissa what was going on, but she would just give me some Zen life lessons, Dmitri used to do that. I yelled into my pillow and cried, Lissa wouldn't know she was passed out, I wish things weren't complicated; I wish life was easy and simple. Life just isn't fair to me like that, my Aunt would always say "Life is a shit teacher, it would give you the exam and then you would learn what was in it" I didn't know what she meant until now.

I turned my head, the pillow smelt like my own tears, my clock flashed 7:05am, I decided I would go for a shower that way I could cry with no evidence, I could scream with the water shutting me out, I could think with no interruptions. By the time I had finished my emotional shower it was 10 minutes until my class.

Everything was just messed up, now here comes Damon why couldn't he be in my life 6 months ago, why now? Why here? I don't need this drama in my life, at the moment but I knew that if either of them wanted my attention they would have to work for it.

DPOV

I sat on my bed, thinking of ways to bring her back to me, I knew I was an idiot to leave her and I knew she wouldn't like it and I'm guessing, the way she poured the coffee all over me she wasn't happy.

I still try to think why I left her, she was everything a man needed and more, she didn't push me to be me, she let me have my space and we didn't fight well that much, I was the one I screwed up I was the one that has left, I still don't know what was going through my mind that night.

_~~Flashback~~_

I had just had the best night of my life, My Roza sleeping here in my arms after the perfect night, I had taken her innocence, and I wasn't going to leave her ever I was sure.

My phone was going off buzzing like there was no tomorrow, I looked at it "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, I KNOW WHO YOU LOVE, LEAVE NOW AND LET HER GO OR THINGS WILL GET VIOLENT" Oh no not again this can't be happening, I had already gone through this

I knew to keep my Roza safe I had to leave, even though she brought me great happiness and was the reason I'm still living, I figured it's better she hate me then be dead right?

I left into the night with no explanation no note just hoping shw would forgive me in the long run.

_~~~End Flashback ~~~_

What had I been thinking I should of told her, left her something just to let her know that I love her, that's why I called my partner in Damon Chapman he will help me get her back, his going to be the reason why I have my air back and my life.

But until the plan gets into action I sit here in my dorm writing down what Rose loves and what she hates, put them together for the most perfect date ever and that will bring her back, even though I have to do one thing.

I grab my phone and call up Tasha she should know I don't want her anymore.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hay Dimka, what's up you want some already it's not even past noon yet?"

I couldn't believe I made it get this far it was suppose to keep my mind of Rose now I feel like a user no better than my father.

"Hay Tasha, just letting you knows that I'm calling off your friendship. Making a clean break I know you have been there for me thorough out everything but this cannot go on any long, I might see you around but I don't want to" I left a pause I couldn't tell if she was crying or breathing really fats "Bye Tasha thanks for everything"

I hung up great know I was thanking my booty call, I was no longer the man I grew up to be, no longer the man Rose fell for but I will be.

I can do this and she should know, the old/new Dmitri was coming back and never gave up.

RPOV

I was sitting in my class, listening to him go on about everyone's right and how people should feel safe, but I don't I know Dmitri won't give up until he gets what he wants, I don't know this Damon guy but he has the call that any girl would want I mean tall, athletic build, probably has a six pack brownish blonde hair, and kissable lips.

His mysterious different, not Dmitri different but sexy different what am I thinking about? This wasn't a part of my plan get my career going then focuses on relationships not the other way around, I need to straighten up and fly straight Rose Hathaway doesn't get, confused over boys never.

Now I don't seem so sure anymore about anything, I just want it to go back to what is was not what it is now, is that all too much to ask, is straightened up looked forward and concentrated on my plan.

DamonPOV

Now my plan was working, first the text to Dmitri and he leaving her, now her unsure of what to do and my being here, is sure to put pressure on her, Mia was my first target now Rose, she saw to much and I had to stop her.

She shouldn't of been there Tasha had told me Mia, was going to be there on her own not with Rose, another reason I helped but that scar on her pretty little face, she won't cross me again I am sure, Mia couldn't even talk about her attack I had done it perfectly.

Now to shut up Rose about this stupid plan of hers to try and catch me no one can.

"Master, are you ready to go over the plan one more time" my partner Avery asked me, I don't know why she was here something against rose but hey each to their own I guess.

"Yes, Avery I want this plan to be foolproof, nothing can see though or get through it we have to be smarter this time, and make sure no one is around you understand?"

"I understand"

Avery was very submissive, wouldn't question anything as long as we got what we wanted in the long run Rose, I can see it now how she will not let any male touch her take that Dmitri.

I walked to my study with a smile on my face with the plans I had thought of, I would be the greatest criminal out there, newspaper wouldn't get enough of me I would become the devil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After a long day of learning YAY, you can insert your own sarcasm if you wish, I walked through the door and landed on the bed with a very loud thump. I looked up and saw Lissa running around like a chicken without a head.

"Lissa calm down what the hell are you doing, I do like the dorm as it is without a tornado hitting it"

I didn't mean for it to come out hard and cold but I was in a bad mood, this whole Dmitri and Damon thing GRRR

"Sorry Rose it's just I don't know what to wear"

"So Christian finally asked you out"

"Yea I'm so excited so don't get worried if I don't come home tonight" she had to add in her little wink which made it all but worse my best friend had a great love life and I had nothing NOTHING.

"Oh Lissa please I don't want to imagine what you and fire boy are doing in his bed" I added my own little shudder just to show her

"Rose you need to go out and find someone have fun, were in college your suppose to act like a slut" the funny thing she was serious about the slut business

"I don't need to find a guy I already have one chasing me and the other declaring his love for me"

"really and who are these guys?" I had a feeling she already knew who they were

"Dmitri and this new guy Damon, Damon is really hot and Dmitri just said that he wouldn't stop until I was his again and it wasn't his fault that he left me that night along those lines"

Lissa had a very different approach to this I thought she would be telling me to go for it and have fun but she seemed really angry

"Look here Rose we, can't trust anything he says I thought you would know that by now"

"I do know that Lissa I'm not going to go crawling back to him he was to work, at it and even then I might say no"

Lissa looked like she didn't believe me and hell, I didn't even believe me when Dmitri had left me I was so distraught I couldn't even sleep in a bed, so I was on the floor and Lissa put all the pieces back together and know I'm happy, she stills have doubts though.

"Trust me Lissa I will be careful I won't do anything stupid and reckless okay"

she didn't look like she believed me

"well you can stay here discussing this problem with me or" I look at the watch "you can be late for your date so much for, single ladies we can't have one single lady"

Before I finished she was out of the door and I was alone like always, I got used to it though I went to the shower and let the hot water sooth my muscles.

I was sitting at the Café waiting for my dinner to come out when Andre came and sat down.

"hay Andre what's up"

"Nothing Rose, hay do you know this Damon kid"

I had no idea that Andre was going to bring that up hell I didn't even know if I knew him well

"um yea sort of why"

"I don't know I just get this feeling about him and trust me its, not a good feeling" he reached across and held my hand "just promise me you will be careful"

"What is it with everyone; wanting me to be careful I can take care of myself doesn't anyone know that"

I sighed everyone was telling me what to like I didn't already know to be careful around these guys.

"Rose this is serious just promise me"

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he really was just trying to protect me

"Fine Andre I promise I will be careful"

"thanks Rose"

"So are you going to leave or stay for dinner" I asked

"I think you already knew that"

It was nice hanging out with no interruptions I didn't want this to be everyone has to keep an eye on me because I don't want, to be the girl who can't take care of herself I hate being weak I hate it.

I was walking just thinking about random stuff my brain, was in overdrive tonight when I heard someone come up behind me I turn around and it was just Tasha oh "I thought it was a murder" I silently thought to myself.

I kept walking not really feeling like talking to Dmitri's banging mate or screw person.

She didn't stop following me what is up with this lady does she not have a life I was almost at my building when she decided to speak.

"Oi Rose stop walking I want to talk to you"

She yelled out

"really I hadn't notice I mean you have been following me for the past couple of minutes" I replied with dry sarcasm

"Yea it's about Dmitri"

I froze this is not what I needed not now not here god can't any one just give me a break I haven't even don anything illegal in a couple of months

"and what would it be about and if you could make quick I really don't feel like talking to you for hours"

I tapped my foot just to annoy her I really don't like Tasha and Lissa is going out with her nephew Christian god the world really is small isn't it?

"Yea I want you to back the fuck away from him slut look, he called me up and said that he didn't want me anymore," she paused I think it was for the dramatic effect but it didn't really work :/ "and wanted us to forget this every happen now I don't think you understand how serious this is"

"Ahh poor Tasha why don't you find someone else to screw its obvious what's happen here"

She looked like she wanted to know

"yea and that is" Tasha asked

"You got to Loose for Dmitri and is looking for someone tighter but that's what happens when you act like a whore"

She just stared at me like I just killed her puppy or whatever animal she has

"You listen here now Rose you stay away from Dmitri and I won't hurt you got that"

I just wanted to leave so instead of a Rose Hathaway comeback I simply just said

"Alright whatever now go screw someone and stay the fuck away from me"

and without waiting for her reply I went straight to my room and bed just hoping that, tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

We had a free day today so that meant no classes until Monday so Lissa was going to take me shopping to cheer me up, about the whole Dmitri thing

"what do you think about this dress Rose?" Lissa took me out of my train of thought

she was holding up a short dark purple dress it would look so perfect on her with her skin and hair color

"yea Lissa you should totally get it I think it would make you look so hot"

she just smiled and took it to the counter and paid for it we went back to the car to put the bags in so we wouldn't have to carry them for the whole day we weren't even halfway finished and my whole back seat was covered with bags.

"Lissa are you serious look my whole backseat is covered"

she looked at me like I was stupid

"we still have the boot to fill"

YAY my boot was probably twice the size of my back seat I'm guessing we are going to be here for awhile.

Halfway through I started to get hungry

"Lissa can we please get something to eat, the shops will still be hear after we finished the food"

I knew she didn't like me interrupting her shopping Zen but I was hungry and I'm not a happy camper when I am, I think she realized this cause she went to pay for all her stuff and headed to the food court.

We were sitting down when I don't even know why I asked I didn't even want to know about Christian.

"So how was your date with Flame Boy?"

"It was really good but I don't want to settle down, like you said we were going to have fun and not date even if we want to"

"he hasn't called you has he?" I knew Christian wouldn't call he was too much of a dick to think about himself just like his aunt, the look on her face was confirming what I said.

"Don't worry about him Lissa he is an idiot for letting you go we should go out tonight and get some hot guys and make him jealous, and for you to have fun we have been cramp up in that college for to long"

"yea your right you done" she looked at my own empty plate picked it up and dropped in the bin it's not like she waited for me to answer.

"Come on lets finish shopping then stat getting ready for out night out"

I was so happy to see her eager but I didn't think she meant that shopping wouldn't be over until 3 hours.

I had gone out I just didn't want to be around all that cleaning and putting away of the clothes she would just throw all the bags that were mine on my bed.

I was at the coffee shop just relaxing after a hard day of walking around buying stuff. That's when Dmitri walked in saw me came and sat down.

"ahh someone is sitting there" he looked at me did that cool eyebrow thing that was just awesome

"and that would be"

"my foot" and I put my foot up on top of him I don't think it work the way I wanted cause he grabbed my foot and didn't let go.

"wow there really is no boundaries with you now is there"

"No there isn't not when it comes to you rose you don't know what you do to me"

I was pretty sure what I did to him but I didn't want to say

"anyway Dmitri I'm busy what do you want "

"I wanted to see what you thought about my getting you back"

"ahh was that when you were yelling out that you wouldn't give up until you got me even if I didn't want to be around you or with you?"

"yes I believe that would be it"

I was about to say go away until he continued to speak.

"look rose I know I'm not your favorite person now" I snorted he looked at me telling me to shut up I did "but I need to tell you exactly what happened that night when I left you that morning, I didn't want to believe me I didn't but I had to keep you safe and make sure that no one would hurt you"

I was about to ask him what he meant when my phone started ringing I looked and it was a unknown number

"hello"

"hey Rose it's Damon"

"hay Damon what you doing"

"nothing at the moment are you doing anything now"

"yea just talking to Dmitri"

I looked at Dmitri and he had this look on his face I couldn't really see through, I smiled but he didn't smile back.

"ah that must be boring then"

"you have no idea, anyway what did you want Damon because if you just wanted to talk you could of found me"

"oh yea anyway, are you going out tonight"

"yea Lissa and I are going out we don't know where though"

"okay well you should come to this new club I will put your name at the door we could hang"

That is what I needed just fun but then I remember what Andre had said I'm going to be around people, and Lissa is going to be there so I'm not going to be alone it should be fine.

"yea that would be so great I will see you around at 8:30 then"

"yea see you then by rose"

"bye damon"

I turned back to Dmitri "that was Damon his going to put our names on the door at this club"

"cool so you and Lissa going"

"yea were going to go out and have fun, not think about anything"

I looked down at my watch shit it was 6:30 I had been here for and hour "look Dmitri I have to go alright bye"

I yelled while running out of the coffee shop I didn't hear him yell back by the time I had gotten to my dorm Lissa still wasn't ready.

"I don't know what to wear Rose"

I walked over to her bed grabbed the purple dress with a grey blazer a clutch bag some accessories and high heels told her to have her hair curled and put her in the shower.

When Lissa had come out she had done her hair and makeup and told me to get in and she would do my make-up

"so where were you" Lissa asked while she was straightening my hair

"I had just gone to the coffee shop so I could relax and drink some really nice coffee why"

"just was getting worried I picked out your outfit I don't know why I can pick your outfit out but I can do mine"

"that's the same for me Lissa, anyway have you picked the club for tonight"

"no"

"good because Damon called me and said that he would put our names on the door to this club called FUNK, so we should go there"

"yea perfect alright your done get dressed and lets go"

I got dressed looked myself in the mirror and smiled at what I saw this was going, to be a great night I could feel it so we set out to have the night of our college life.

DamonPOV

Perfect the trap was set I would let her get to know me give her some drinks, and when she was going to go strike on her I was a genius no one has suspected me no one.

"Avery get in here"

She hurried just like I had taught her to

"yes Master"

"is everything set up for the plan tonight, you got the driver and made sure the security tapes have turned off and no one suspected it"

"yes master I have done everything you have asked for me to do"

I walked down to my basement and sore where I had Mia stored the way she felt on me was so good, I just couldn't wait until rose came here.

"Avery" I yelled she hurried her tight little ass down her

"yes master"

"have you gone over what you must do tonight for rose to trust you?"

"yes master she will trust me and believe everything I say I promise you everything will go right"

Ah this is perfect everything I want is now coming I looked to see Avery was still her so I grabbed her threw her down and told her to undress she, was used to me being like this sometimes she would beg me, she was just a really good fuck.

So I pulled my pants down and entered her soft at start and then started going harder She yelled out my name that was what I wanted to hear then it got me thinking rose will have worse and moe of that coming tonight.

I got up and left Avery there pulled my pants back up and was getting ready for the most perfect night tonight, everything would go to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

RPOV

Lissa and I had just arrived at the club, it was busy is an understatement, the line was around the corner and at least to the next block. The letters were huge DEVIL, in beg red letters with them flashing, "This has to draw a crowd" I silently thought in my mind.

We walked up to the door and this huge bouncer, looked like he had a few too many KFC nights "names" his voice was rustic but the same time demanding.

"Rose Hathaway and Valissa Dragomir" I replied just to let him know that he couldn't boss me around or frighten me I think I was fooling myself because, he didn't even seem fazed.

He looked at his clip board but before with the chicks in front was giving us a, death look the bouncer open the door, and you could hear the boo's and groans from the people lining up.

"Come on Lissa let's go in" she just nodded she didn't like people Booing at her I don't blame her neither do I, the time that we walked in all we could hear was the music blaring away, people were dancing and drinking it looked alive and fun.

"Com one Lissa lets have fun, forget about Christian his stupid go get a drink and let's get on the dance floor" by the time we were on everyone was dancing to Party Rock Anthem and doing the dancing from the video clip Lissa and I had to join in.

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock

Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block

Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll

Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano

I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'

On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'

Shufflin', shufflin'

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

One more shot for us, another round

Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

We just wanna see you shake it now

Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Party rock is in the house tonight

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good time

(Put your hands up)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

By the time it was over we had all done the steps to the dance and it felt just like a music video it was so awesome.

"Lissa I'm going to get another drink you want one" she seemed pretty happy with this guy she was dancing with.

"Nar I'm good thanks, you can get one and I started a tab so just put it on that"

I nodded and walked up to the bar these guys were trying to hit on me it was very funny to watch, I was enjoying me drink when I'm guessing another guy tried to hit on me.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Rose"

I turned around to tell this guy to back off and leave me alone but it was Damon.

"OMG Hay Damon, this club is awesome I can't believe that I haven't heard of this club"

"Yea it's pretty cool huh? So I didn't know you could dance like that"

"yea Lissa and I we get board sometimes, so we learnt all the dance moves to the Video clip I guess others knew that to huh" I laughed I don't know why because it's not cool to laugh at your own joke.

Well that's what Mason told me, and I just broke that rule god this guy is probably going to think I'm a weirdo.

"So do you want to show me some other dance moves"

I pulled him onto the floor which was ironic seeing as the next song just came on.

It's a new generation

Of party people

Darling get on the floor

Darling get on the floor

Let me introduce you to my party people

In the club...

[Pitbull]

I'm loose

And everybody knows I get off the train

Baby it's the truth

I'm like inception I play with your brain

So I don't sleep I snooze

I don't play no games so don't get it confused no

Cos you will lose yeah

Now pump it up

And back it up like a Tonka truck

[Jennifer Lopez]

If you go hard you gotta get on the floor

If you're a party freak then step on the floor

If your an animal then tear up the floor

Break a sweat on the floor

Yeah we work on the floor

Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor

Brazil Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa

[Chorus]

Dance the night away

Live your life ,and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody drink a little more

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

[Verse 2]

I know you got it clap your hands on the floor

And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor

If you're a criminal kill it on the floor

Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor

We never quit, we never rest on the floor

If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor

Brazil Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa

[Chorus]

Dance the night away

Live your life, and stay young on the floor

Dance the night way

Grab somebody drink a little more

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

[Pibull]

That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy

All I need is some vodka and some… coke

And watch… get donkey konged

… if you're ready for things to get heavy

I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me

Don't believe me just vet me

My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me

L.A. Miami New York

Say no more get on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

I swayed my hips to him and we dance with each other after this song and for a couple of others until he pulled me to a private room, and I thought who cares if Andre had a bad feeling about him, I lke this guy and trust him and I just hope he isn't a psychopath.

"So what do you do for a living" I asked I hope it wasn't something bad like a janitor or something like that.

"Actually I'm in Law well government Law; I don't know why it just seemed the right thing to do at the time"

I just started at him he had to be joking he was hot and smart I can't believe that he is in Law, I had a really good feeling about him and I could see myself living with him, For the rest of my life.

"Really wow what made you go into Government Law?"

"I really don't know it just seemed like the right move to go into you know"

"yea I know what you mean" and I did it was just like me and Sexual Law it seems right to put those creeps away for life "So do you have any brother's or sisters"

"No I'm the only child"

"Same, so where are you parents know do they live here or did you move away to go to college"

"no the um…Died in a car crash when I was 14"

I just looked at him I can't believe I just asked that question god I'm so stupid, his probably going to think I'm insensitive this is so not what I needed

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up your parents like that I cant believe I did that"

Damon stopped me from babbling with Kissing me, it started of slow and soft but became to something hard and rough like we were the only air around us and we had to stay together.

"Wow" I said after it finished

"yea Wow' Damon agreed he was going to kiss me again when I heard a scream

"Lissa OMG I don't know where she is"

I went to get up and look around but something hit the back of my head the last thing I remember is laughing the totally and utter blackness.


	9. Chapter 9 sneak preview

Sneak Peak of Chapter 8

Damon POV

My plan was really coming into action now, I had Rose now and she hated Dimitri, well I think she still does.

All I have to do now is get her to the warehouse. I refuse to take her to the house where Avery and Mia were I can't risk her being taken I need her.

I need her dead but I think I still can have my fun with her, it's not like anyone saw us leave the club and _she _never said how I was supposed to kill Rose or even when so yeah I am going to play with her when she wakes up.

.

.

.

GOD why does she take so long to wake up

Dimitri POV

The only thing I could think was WHAT THE HELL!

Damon, Roes so called friend, was dragging her out of the club, most people would think that she was passed out but I knew better I had been watching her all night, I don't care if it was staker-ish I love her and I admit it I am possessive .

I had to follow them so that was what I did. I followed him to an abandoned warehouse; it was dark and cold and looked as if it had not been used in many years. The place literally looked as if it would fall down at any minute. Come to think about it, it does make a good place…IF YOU ARE A PHYSO TRYING TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH A GIRL!

I snuck up behind the crates that were behind were Rose was being put, and all I could think about that I need to get her out of there. But I can't, I have to save her. I made myself that promise.

-~- Flashback -~-

I just snuck out of her window. I have to do this to keep her safe. No matter what happens, I have to keep her safe, even if that means that I have to stay out of her life.

-~- End Flashback -~-

**Sorry it is kind of short this is my first fanfiction but I promise that the rest of them will be longer, I hope :)**

**-kjkc**

**P.S. It really is hard to write from guys point of views, but I have welcomed this challenge.**


End file.
